


Вы меня спасли

by Gierre



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Питер зовет его «мистер Старк» — до сих пор Тони не может добиться от него других обращений.





	1. Chapter 1

Питер зовет его «мистер Старк» — до сих пор Тони не может добиться от него других обращений. Имя кажется ему недостаточно формальным, фамилия — слишком враждебной. В десятках сообщений, которые откладывает на потом Хэппи, Тони читает: «мистер Старк», «мистер Старк», «мистер Старк». Знает ли «мистер Старк», что он успешно сдал экзамены? Помнит ли «мистер Старк», куда отправляет его тётя на лето за успехи в учёбе? Не будет ли «мистер Старк» возражать, если он останется ещё на неделю? Погода хорошая, он завёл себе новых друзей.  
Тони стирает с серверов собственные сеансы авторизации, чтобы на следующий день не смотреть на них. Все вещественные доказательства нужно уничтожать своевременно, особенно такие, за которые журналисты растопчут «Старк Индастриз» в два счета. Не для того ли так долго он растил Пэппер? Не для того ли устраивал вечеринки?  
Тебе надо расслабиться, Тони, посмотреть на выставку современных фотографий в Нью-Йорке. Слетать в Гонконг — там вкусные суши. Купить пару-тройку костюмов, чтобы блогерам было о чем поговорить. Нужно прекратить читать переписку Хэппи.  
_«Знает ли мистер Старк, что я задерживаюсь? Может быть, «Мстителям» нужна помощь в операции на побережье?»_  
Откуда он берёт эту информацию? Где недостаточно надежная защита? Куда успевает забраться Паучок, не оставляя следов?  
_«Что нравится мистеру Старку? Завтра будет экскурсия в самый крупный торговый центр континента — хочу захватить для него сувенир. Любые идеи подойдут!»_  
Мистеру Старку нравится крепкий алкоголь и порно в хорошем качестве, но в крупных торговых центрах лучше не брать ни того, ни другого. Почему бы Хэппи не оторвать задницу от дивана и не ответить мальчишке что-нибудь дельное? Наверняка, он обрадовался бы идее о какой-нибудь мелочи.  
Хэппи не ответит, но можно сделать за него немного работы:  
_«Мистер Старк любит старые модели самолетов»_  
Главное подготовить для Хэппи подходящий ответ на случай, если ему хватит ума спросить у шефа, зачем тот написал ответ. Нужно что-нибудь колкое и язвительное. Лучше прикинуться пьяным. Или выпить.  
_«Как вы думаете, я могу заехать к мистеру Старку в конце недели? Сувенир у меня! «Мстители» не пострадали на побережье? Я видел репортаж!»_  
Хэппи продолжает игнорировать сигналы о новых сообщениях. Тони забирается в систему и находит там надстройку блокировки вызова. Хэппи не просто игнорирует сигналы, он позаботился о том, чтобы сигналов не было вовсе. Сообщения Питера просто падают в никуда.  
Значит, никто не разоблачит Тони, если он ответит:  
_«Мистер Старк находится в Штабе, можешь заехать при случае»._  
После глотка текилы Тони в голову приходит неприятная мысль, что он написал текст, который Хэппи никогда не отправил бы.  
_«Веди себя хорошо!»_ — дописывает он.  
Пьет еще немного текилы.  
_«Не смотри дурацкие репортажи — там не показывают правды»._  
Правда в том что «мистер Старк» был так далеко от «побережья», как только было возможно. «Мстители» прекрасно справились без него, а Пэппер оттащила его из бара только под утро. Предателем оказался бармен — Тони давно понял, что в этом городе все они куплены.  
Питер не отвечает на сообщения, а через четверть бутылки Тони перестает смотреть на экран. Утром он просыпается с трубкой в руках и, разглядывая код открытой вкладки, понимает, что перенаправил сообщения Питера на собственный аппарат. Надо же, подумал о дублировании. Не подумал только о том, что Хэппи очень удивится, что все это время отвечал Питеру. Конечно, текила не способствует продуктивному рабочему процессу.  
Зато способствует приятным сновидениям, где «Старк Индастриз» может купить не только персональный самолет, но еще и персональный тотем от прессы.  
Почему у него нет другой суперспособности? Невидимость была бы очень кстати. Деньги — отличное начало, но покупать тишину становится накладно, а некоторые сплетни выкупить невозможно.  
— С чего ты взял, что он согласится? — спрашивает Тони у себя самого, глядя в зеркало.  
Он постарел. Время, когда никто не мог отказать ему, давно ушло в прошлое. Теперь Пэппер жалеют у него за спиной, не заботясь о том, чтобы он отошел достаточно далеко. Он много пил, мало спал, ел вредную пищу и слишком часто зашивал себя без помощи хирургов. Такие вещи не проходят бесследно.  
Вечером, снова заглядывая в зеркало, Тони вспоминает о переписке. Питер писал по два-три сообщения в день, но за минувшие сутки пришло всего одно, и это если считать сутки со скрупулезностью ученого. Если же думать о минувшем дне, сообщений не было вовсе.  
Тони проверяет настройки безопасности. Протокол «аудионяня» завершен, протокол «ходунки» завершен, зелёным горит только одна надпись: «папочка». Автоматический вызов при угрозе жизни. После истории с чертовыми грабителями протокол «папочка» вшит во все гаджеты Питера. На всякий случай, он продублирован в подошве кроссовок и на пряжке пояса. Если бы только Питер хоть немного бережнее относился к собственным вещам — потоковое производство маячков становится накладным.  
Значит, всё в порядке. Просто первые курсы самые тяжелые, а после них хочется расслабиться. Тони вспоминает себя в минуты, когда ему хотелось расслабиться. Воспоминания приятные, но в сочетании с Питером и его жизнью превращаются в тошнотворный бред. Нет, Человек-Паук не стал бы заниматься таким.  
Тони обрывает себя. Пожалуй, Человек-Паук не стал бы, но разве Питер — только Человек-Паук? Что мешает ему оставаться дружелюбным соседом и отрываться на вечеринке малолетних свингеров? В конце концов, какое дело до этого «мистеру Старку»?  
Проходят ещё сутки — Питер молчит. Прикрываясь номером Хэппи, Тони осторожно спрашивает, всё ли в порядке, но ответа на сообщение не приходит. Протокол «папочка» выполняется по плану. Маячки показывают зеленый свет.  
Тони проверяет костюм Питера, но костюм деактивирован, по данным маячков он находится в ячейке в гостинице, где остановилась учебная группа. Умно.  
— С вами всё в порядке, мистер Старк? — спрашивает Хэппи во время очередной поездки из одной бессмысленной точки в другую.  
— С чего ты взял, что что-то случилось?  
— У вас такой вид, как будто вы съели тухлую рыбу.  
— Думаешь, суши были плохой идеей?  
— Думаю, вас что-то тревожит.  
Хэппи попадает в точку, но Тони не беспокоится, что он о чем-то догадывается. Нет, в этом случае Хэппи смотрел бы на него другими глазами. Расширившимися от ужаса или что-то в этом духе.  
«С тобой всё в порядке?» — спрашивает Тони от лица Хэппи.  
Питер молчит, а проклятые маячки уверяют Тони, что с ним всё в порядке.  
— Знаешь, я думаю, ты прав, — говорит Тони.  
Хэппи молчит. Они с Питером как будто сговорились.  
— Нужно проверить кое-что.  
Тщательно маскируя свое путешествие командировкой с целью заключения сделки, Тони вычерчивает маршрут. Выбирает нужный отель. Слишком бюджетно? Спишем на дауншифтинг — это модно.  
Когда секретарь, владелец гостиницы и подозрительно похожая на проститутку горничная оставляют его в покое, он подходит к нужному номеру и стучит.  
Тишина.  
Маячки Питера указывают на номер — он не выходил почти двое суток.  
Тони стучит еще раз, потом еще, а потом взламывает электронный замок и открывает дверь. В конце концов, эти филантропы и бизнесмены — очень странные люди. Вполне возможно, ему просто захотелось проверить уровень безопасности. Можно подумать об этом после.  
— Питер?  
Ему хочется, чтобы Питер оказался пьяным, обнимал унитаз и смутился от вида «мистера Старка» — это лучший из возможных сценариев.  
В туалете Питера нет. Как и в единственной комнате его номера.  
Зато там есть аккуратно сложенная одежда и записка с указанием нужной суммы. Счет, подробный путь переводов через оффшоры.  
«Мы умеем хранить секреты», — выведено ровным почерком в самом низу.  
Тони складывает записку и убирает в карман, а потом исчезает из номера. Замок активирован, все вещи на месте — внутри никого не было. Камеры мигнули и сбросили пару лишних секунд, ни к чему поднимать лишний шум.  
В номере, подписав бесполезный контракт с ошалевшим от радости владельцем гостиницы, Тони последовательно напивается, расправляя и складывая записку.  
«Мы умеем хранить секреты», — кто-то подцепил его на крючок.  
Он морщится, переводя деньги, потому что такую сумму не спрячешь от Пэппер, её когда-нибудь придется объяснить. Разве что купить ей баснословно дорогое украшение из старых каталогов, чтобы она никогда не узнала, сколько оно стоит «на самом деле».  
Черт с ним, все это можно решить после.  
Он ждет. Тянутся бесконечные минуты.  
Потом пищит телефон — сообщение.  
«Вы умный человек, мистер Старк, с вами приятно иметь дело. Можете быть уверены, мы не злоупотребляем чужой щедростью».  
Благородные преступники — подумать только.  
Он выходит из номера и тащится по коридорам к заветной двери.  
Стук.  
Никто не отвечает ему.  
Он стучит снова.  
Дверь открывается. На пороге стоит, шатаясь, Питер. Он смотрит перед собой, несколько секунд, потом переводит взгляд выше.  
Он подрос.  
— Мистер…  
Тони прикладывает палец к его губам. Что бы они ни дали Питеру, это работает на совесть. Он ничего не вспомнит наутро. Значит можно позволить себе несколько секунд.  
Тони делает шаг вперед и замирает перед Питером, в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Он слышит неровное дыхание и видит полуоткрытые губы. Питер хочет что-то сказать или ему трудно дышать.  
Они стоят так несколько секунд, а потом Тони чувствует на подбородке пальцы. Наверное, Питеру дали что-то _очень_ сильное.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Тони.  
Питер молчит. Молчит, молчит, молчит, и они стоят так, замерев — никто из них не делает вдоха или выдоха.  
— Вы меня спасли, — шепчет Питер, постепенно губы его расползаются в довольной улыбке, — опять.  
Тони пытается понять, может ли позволить себе больше. Или это будет слишком?  
— Я приготовил вам подарок, — продолжает Питер. — Вы написали, что любите старые модели…  
— Хэппи написал, — поправляет Тони. Мысленно ругает себя. Попался. Так глупо попался.  
— Я вам купил модель, — Питер игнорирует его ложь, — хотел купить, но они вкололи мне что-то.  
— Ничего страшного. Хорошо, что с тобой все в порядке.  
— Спасибо, — Питер делает еще один шаг вперед.  
Последний — шагов не остается.  
— Тебе не за что…  
— Спасибо, что ответили на сообщение, — Питер улыбается все шире и шире. Он что-то задумал.  
Тони вспоминает, что они стоят на пороге номера гостиницы. Записи камер, любопытные горничные — нужно помнить, где они находятся.  
— Питер, здесь не…  
Питер хватает его за галстук и затягивает в номер — насмотрелся в дешевых фильмах.  
Дверь хлопает за спиной Тони. Можно вычеркнуть из списка любопытных горничных.  
— Я все думал, как мне вас называть, — говорит Питер. Он за вечер, должно быть, решил компенсировать весь недостаток общения. — Потом мне попался ваш протокол безопасности.  
— Который из них? — Тони уверен, что взломать их все Питер не смог бы.  
— Самый сложный, папочка, — отвечает Питер.  
Тони пытается убедить себя, что это не обращение. Просто название протокола, который Питер произнес не с той интонацией.  
— Аудионяню? — Тони наигранно смеется — сейчас не до высокого искусства. Нужно найти предлог, чтобы уйти.  
— Не надо уходить, — просит Питер и продолжает тянуть Тони за галстук — дальше в комнату.  
— Чего ты…  
— Останься со мной, папочка, — просит Питер.  
Тони смотрит на его лицо, заглядывает в глаза. Алкоголь, возможно. Наркотики, возможно. Но он понимает, что делает — вот что страшно.  
— Зачем тебе это? — спрашивает Тони.  
В своих снах он не задавал этот вопрос, но в снах не было последствий, а здесь — здесь он достаточно стар, чтобы думать о них постоянно.  
— Не знаю, — отвечает Питер. На секунду он превращается в дружелюбного соседа Человека-Паука. Наивный, нелепый, беззащитный.  
Тони почти успевает купиться, почти решается выйти из номера, но за секунду до этого лицо Питера преображается. Возвращается улыбка. Возвращается внимательный взгляд.  
— Они сказали мне, ты заплатишь сколько угодно, — говорит Питер. — Сказали, можно было бы попросить «Старк Индастриз». Сказали, тебе повезло, что им нужна конкретная сумма. Я спросил их, какого черта они так уверены в себе.  
— Они ответили? — Тони ослабляет галстук, затянутый Питером.  
Вместо ответа Питер расстегивает пряжку ремня.


	2. Chapter 2

Питер Паркер привык, что его не замечают. Он ходит по городу — в костюме Человека-Паука или в футболке и джинсах — и никто не обращает внимания.   
Настоящие герои всегда на виду, а он — герой на стажировке. Мистер Старк любит повторять, что лучше долго тренироваться и редко использовать навыки, чем лезть во все дыры без опыта и знаний. Питер не верит, что эту фразу мистер Старк придумал сам, потому что от нее веет дружелюбием мисс Поттс и благоразумием Хэппи.   
Каждый вечер перед сном Питер просматривает новости. Пятнадцать минут — у него уговор с тетей Мэй. Если он задерживается за компьютером, утром тетя делает «не очень вкусный» сандвич и «очень строгое» лицо. Поэтому пятнадцать минут.   
Парочка на школьные сплетни, без которых он окажется выброшенной на лед рыбкой в разговоре с Недом.  
Парочка на сводки ютуба и гугла — самое важное. Запущенные в космос аппараты. Нет ли пришельцев? Не грозит ли Земле опасность в ближайшие пару часов?  
Остается одиннадцать минут, и он залезает через фейковый аккаунт в соцсети, чтобы там через особую паучью паутину кросс-ссылок добраться до мистера Старка.   
Главное ведь не делать ничего заметного и броского. Если не привлекать внимание — с чего он прекрасно справляется! — никто и не заметит.   
Если Тони Старк появлялся на публике за последние сутки, Питер сворачивает окна и забегает на кухню, чтобы заварить чаю. Ему нужно немного времени: успокоить дыхание, придать лицу невозмутимый вид. Иногда в аврале он спрашивает себя, как же с этим справляются взрослые? И потом отвечает: «Ты и есть взрослый! Ты — взрослый! Тебе шестнадцать!». И потом, через год: «Тебе семнадцать!». Каждый год — большая новость.   
Когда ничего не происходит, не замечаешь, куда деваются годы.  
Заварив чай, Питер возвращается к компьютеру, ставит кружку на стол, потом идет к двери и тихо щелкает замком, чтобы тетя Мэй ничего не заподозрила. Она может догадываться, что ему нужно немного личного времени, но лучше бы ей оставаться в неведении, для каких целей. С костюмом Человека-Паука она смирилась, но вряд ли ее благоразумия и родственных чувств хватит на то, чтобы увидеть, как Питер смотрит на мистера Старка.  
Один раз он увидел свое отражение на мониторе ноутбука. Выглядело ужасно. Взгляд рассеянный, рот приоткрыт. Умный человек так не выглядит.  
Когда все приготовления сделаны, Питер усаживается в кресло, делает глоток чая и разворачивает окно браузера, чтобы глянуть мельком, на чем остановился. Его последние десять минут за компьютером — единственное, что удерживает Питера Паркера от опрометчивых поступков.   
Разглядывая, во что одет мистер Старк, что он говорил в интервью, как приобнимал человека на селфи, Питер пытается представить, каково это — находиться рядом. Иногда, если позволяет настроение, а тети Мэй нет дома, значит будет и лишняя минутка, он представляет себе, что стоит рядом на всех этих фотографиях и видеоинтервью.   
Все продолжается до тех пор, пока Питер не обнаруживает, что сидит на стуле без белья. Пока не испытывает смесь восторга и тошноты, глядя, что его рука воплотила в жизнь парочку смелых фантазий. Подрочить на мистера Старка? Да кто этого не делал, ладно вам!  
Потом, утешая себя, Питер продолжает шутку. Наверняка, Капитан Америка только этим и занимается между подвигами. Да-да, точно! И Черная Вдова. Она-то в первую очередь. Да они все — все влюблены в Тони Старка по уши, так что здесь уж ничего не попишешь. Такая жизнь!  
Но запала хватает ненадолго, Питер валится на кровать, задыхаясь в мягкой подушке, и глухо кричит себе: «Идиот!».   
Подростковая одержимость превращается в неудержимую влюбленность юности. Пока слезы пропитывают подушку, он обещает себе, что больше никогда не откроет чертов ноутбук с чертовыми новостями.   
Но они, разумеется, приходят сами. Одна за другой. Сложно игнорировать Тони Старка. Он совсем не похож на Питера, которому не нужно прикладывать усилий, чтобы стать незаметным. Достаточно самому не снимать себя на камеру — только и всего.  
Тони Старк смотрит на Питера с афиш из рекомендаций друзей, он говорит с Питером пересказами одногруппников, советами дня от Хэппи. И когда выносить тоску становится невозможно, Питер пишет сообщение:  
«Знает ли мистер Старк, что я успешно сдал экзамены? Он обещал продлить стажировку, если оценки будут хорошими».  
Надеяться на успех глупо, тем более, Хэппи не слишком высокого мнения о Человеке-Пауке. Он из тех, кто считает Питера вечным подростком — чертовым Эдвардом Калленом. Осталось светиться в темноте: с рефлексами и силой уже полный порядок. Или надо кого-нибудь укусить?  
Пока Питер ждет ответ, в его голову лезут разные мысли. Может быть стоит написать мистеру Старку напрямую? Они договаривались, что будут держать связь через Хэппи, когда Питеру было четырнадцать, но теперь-то он взрослый человек. Что бы там ни говорила тетя Мэй!  
Ответа нет. Он пишет еще одно сообщение, выдержав пару дней, чтобы сохранить гордость:  
«Помнит ли мистер Старк, куда отправляет его тётя на лето за успехи в учёбе?».  
Хэппи молчит — ему все равно, сколько дней, недель, месяцев, лет ждет в тени города Питер Паркер.  
Временами на Питера накатывает страх, и тогда ему кажется, что Хэппи все знает. Хэппи мог взломать его ноутбук, веб-камеру, мог поставить жучки в комнате, которые Питер еще не нашел… И тогда Хэппи все видел! Неудивительно, что он не отвечает.  
Но остановиться уже невозможно. Вся жизнь Питера преломляется через мистера Старка. Когда учебная группа, в самом деле, отправляется в Европу, Питер едет, держа в голове места, где побывал Железный Человек. Он думает не о музеях и языковых возможностях, а о том, что сможет прикоснуться к брусчатке, по которой ходил мистер Старк. С высоты восемнадцати лет все это — сплошная одержимость, но он ничего не может поделать. Пробовал — искал под одеялом порно, даже подписался под фальшивым именем и одолжил карточку Неда. Выгорело все, кроме результата. Вернее результат, само собой был, и напряжение отступило, вот только мысли о мистере Старке никуда не делись. Как будто Питер на время избавился от одного, но ничего не сумел поделать с другим. Сайтов, которые предлагали бы вычеркнуть на пару минут человека из души, пока не существовало.  
Напившись — бокал прекраснейшего французейшего вина де совиньон трам-пам-пам! — Питер запирается в номере и пишет:  
«Не будет ли мистер Старк возражать, если я останусь ещё на неделю? Погода хорошая, я завёл себе новых друзей».  
В фантазиях, вызванных вином и возбуждением, Хэппи тут же бежит к мистеру Старку с докладом, а тот роняет из рук телефон, ключи от машины или что-то еще хрупкое, что может грохнуться об пол с запоминающимся звуком. Мистер Старк надевает костюм Железного Человека и несется прямиком в номер Питера Паркера, открывает дверь, подходит к кровати…  
Примерно на этом месте Питер чувствует, что нужно бежать в туалет. Тетя Мэй воспитала его в строгости, так что бокал прекраснейшего, который одногруппники выпросили у гида за двадцатку, превращается в несколько секунд унижения над туалетом.  
Питер жалеет себя, потому что до встречи с мистером Старком ни за что не докатился бы до вина на экскурсии с людьми, которые слоняются по ночным клубам вместо экскурсий и получения новых знаний. До Тони Старка жизнь Питера была простой и осмысленной. Все полетело к чертям после их знакомства. Все катилось, катилось, катилось…   
Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем Питер осознает, что заснул на холодном кафеле. Его будит дрожь в ногах и руках. Он поднимается, идет к кровати, ложится на нее, и во сне ему опять мерещится мистер Старк возле кровати. Теперь он выглядит так, как выглядит в реальности. Умный взгляд с морем иронии, ухмылка, щетина. Мистер Старк проводит ладонью по спине Питера, и от этого в страхе сбегают тошнота и грусть. Несколько часов в полубреду Питер совершенно счастлив. Ему кажется, что большего нельзя даже желать.  
Он пишет:  
«Знает ли мистер Старк, что я задерживаюсь? Может быть, «Мстителям нужна помощь в операции на побережье?».  
Потом, сообразив, что это выглядит эгоистично с его стороны — все время требовать внимания Хэппи и мистера Старка, Питер пишет еще одно:  
«Что нравится мистеру Старку? Завтра будет экскурсия в самый крупный торговый центр континента — хочу захватить для него сувенир. Любые идеи подойдут!».  
Питер больше не надеется на ответ, он просто хочет, перечитывая историю сообщения, чувствовать, что не перегнул палку и был вежлив. Но ответ приходит:  
«Мистер Старк любит старые модели самолетов».  
Сообщение застает его врасплох на экскурсии в очередной развалюхе, и Питер едва не валится с лестницы — помогают паучья реакция и совсем немного паутины. Из запасов, которые Питер всегда таскает с собой по старой привычке. Никогда не знаешь, где случится беда.  
Он начинает считать в уме, сколько отложил денег на подарки друзьям, методично вычеркивает имена «маловажных», пока не остается совсем никого. Должно хватить! Можно будет позже заказать на амазоне подходящие открытки и сувениры, никто никогда не проверяет все эти подарки. Зато у мистера Старка будет модель самолета. Может быть даже он согласился, чтобы Питер помог разобраться в устройстве…  
Питер обзывает себе идиотом вслух, и на него оборачивается десяток возмущенных туристов. Он смотрит на них виновато, но в душе раздражен, потому что сам никогда не стал разглядывать так посторонних.  
Нет, мистер Старк никогда не позовет его разбираться с моделью самолета — он слишком занятой человек. Вот если Питер будет очень хорошо учиться, сумеет использовать свой костюм на двести процентов, спасет десятков пять человеческих жизней в одиночку. Может быть тогда все получится. На самом деле, Питер не верит в это.  
И все-таки модель самолета — уже что-то. Повод заехать, как минимум. Если мистер Старк будет один — без сотни тысяч помощников и мисс Поттс — они перекинутся парой слов. Будет, о чем вспоминать остаток жизни.  
Перед сном Питер пишет Хэппи, нервно постукивая ногами по полу:  
«Как вы думаете, я могу заехать к мистеру Старку в конце недели? Сувенир у меня! «Мстители» не пострадали на побережье? Я видел репортаж!».  
На самом деле, он все знает о побережье и Мстителях. Он посмотрел записи очевидцев, заглянул на парочку зашифрованных ресурсов, чтобы успокоить себя. Железный Человек отправил на побережье костюм. Да и о чем там волноваться? Всего-то террористы.  
Но зачем Хэппи знать об этом? Может быть, удастся наладить с ним хоть какой-то диалог, а там недалеко и до. И до чего?  
— Идиот, — шепчет в темноте Питер. Его слышит только телефон.  
«Мистер Старк находится в Штабе, можешь заехать при случае».  
Питер чувствует, как волоски на теле встают дыбом, к горлу подкатывает ком. Неужели Хэппи разрешил ему только что…  
«Веди себя хорошо!» — еще одно сообщение.  
Для Хэппи это слишком. Он бы никогда не написал такую чушь — они прошли этот этап в первый месяц знакомства.   
Ответ один — это мистер Старк. Веди себя хорошо — это его слова, когда он говорит Питеру что-то, что просили сказать другие люди. Пеппер или еще кто.   
«Не смотри дурацкие репортажи — там не показывают правды» — третье сообщение.  
Питера бросает в жар, к мурашкам добавляется дрожь. Он чувствует, что вот-вот земля уйдет у него из-под ног.  
И она уходит.  
С запозданием Питер понимает, что дело было вовсе не в волнении. Конечно, он волновался — еще бы! Но волнение и мурашки — разные вещи. Волнение и жар — разные вещи. Зато мурашки, жар, дрожь — все это симптомы приближения опасности. И он не обратил на опасность внимания. Замечтался!  
Кто бы ни пытался атаковать Человека-Паука (конечно, его, кому вообще нужен Питер Паркер?), они прекрасно подготовились. На полу, сбитый с толку на секунду, он оказался беспомощен, и на него кинули сеть с небольшим зарядом. Совсем мелочь — навредить они явно не собирались — зато эффективно. Дает по мозгам так, что остаются только реакции, а они еще больше запутывают в сети.   
Пока Питера тащили по коридору, он почувствовал укол в районе шеи, а потом отключился.   
Прошла целая вечность полусна, из которого он несколько раз выбирался, а потом возвращался обратно, прежде чем с ним заговорили.  
— Просыпайся, Паучок! — это была девушка в темных очках и плотной маске от подбородка до носа, и эта информация дала Питеру надежду, что его не собираются убивать.  
— Где я? — спросил он, потому что нужно было попробовать.   
— Ты в гостях, Паучок. Уже два часа, как тебе надо было проснуться, я стала бояться, что мы напортачили с дозой. Хочешь пить? — девушка подошла к нему, проверила реакцию зрачков, пульс, внимательно осмотрела. Для врача ее оценка была слишком беглой, зато в самый раз для того, кто не хочет случайно убить человека. Питер немного расслабился и ответил, что хочет.  
Ему дали воды: стакан с трубочкой. Питер хотел взять стакан, но понял, что его руки плотно связаны за спиной, а сам он — привязан к стулу.   
— Я подержу, — сказала девушка, пытаясь быть милой.  
— Спасибо, — Питер сделал первый глоток осторожно, хотя было бы крайне глупо травить его после того, как он очнулся от транквилизатора, но вода была чистой и очень вкусной из-за сильной жажды.  
— Не за что! Тебе стоит выпить все, а потом мы подумаем, как быть с туалетом.  
— Оу.  
— Да, у нас тут дефицит мужского населения, знаешь ли, — Питеру показалось, что она подмигнула. — Если ты дашь честное слово не сбегать, я развяжу тебе руки и притащу утку.  
— Зачем я здесь?  
— Видишь ли, нам нужны деньги.  
— Деньги?! Слушайте, мне самому не помешали бы деньги! Вы меня перепутали… или вы думали, если я — Человек-Паук, так у меня полно денег?  
— Тише-тише, — девушка приложила к маске палец. — Паучок, мы знаем, что ты — самый бедный супергерой, — она звонко рассмеялась.   
В компании с ней Питер не чувствовал себя заложником.   
— Ладно, давай я развяжу тебе руки и мы поговорим, хорошо?  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Кейси, — она обошла его со спины и начала колдовать над узлами.  
— Это настоящее имя?  
— Нет, конечно! Можешь звать меня так.  
— Ладно. Я — Питер.   
— Приятно познакомиться, Питер.   
— Кейси, объясни мне, зачем я вам нужен?  
— Из-за денег, — она развязала ему руки, осторожно обошла и встала на безопасном расстоянии.   
Питер вспомнил, что у него припрятана в рукаве порция паутины, потом вспомнил, что недавно потратил ее во время опасного падения с лестницы, сначала обрадовался, а затем огорчился.  
— У. Меня. Нет. Денег, — отчеканил он, пытаясь звучать внушительно.  
— У тебя нет, зато есть у твоего папочки, — Кейси бросила веревку на пол, потом отшвырнула ее ногой и подошла к столу с компьютером.  
— Что?!  
Питер привык быть сиротой и почти не видел в этом плохих сторон, учитывая, как ему повезло с тетей. У него был близкий человек, и хотя потерю ничто не могло восполнить, все же это было гораздо лучше, чем ничего. Но «папочка»?!  
— Ой, прости, я забыла, что для тебя это болезненная тема.  
Питер попытался подпрыгнуть на стуле. Он осмотрелся в поисках чего-то, за что можно зацепиться. Комната была крохотной, в ней едва помещались его стул, рабочее место Кейси и еще один стол, где находились стакан с водой, шприцы и пара сандвичей.  
— Эй, Паучок, мы же договорились, — строго сказала Кейси. — Ладно, раз ты такой щепетильный, я расскажу без подколов. Слушай сюда. Мы взяли тебя целым и невредимым, притащили в тихое место и подержим тут, пока мистер Старк прокручивает в голове разные ужасы, которые могут с тобой приключиться. Знаю, шантажировать людей — плохо, но мы действуем из благих побуждений. Он бы дал нам денег и так, но вот беда — мы хотим оставаться невидимками. Понимаешь? Если я схожу к нему и одолжу немного у «Старк Индастриз», это попадет в прессу. Благотворительность опасна. Поэтому мы решили пойти на компромисс с совестью. Следишь за мыслью?  
— С трудом, — буркнул Питер, хотя прекрасно понимал схему.  
— Тони Старк переведет нам нужную сумму, мы спасем людей, и никто не пострадает, а ты вернешься в свой номер, вот и все.  
— С чего вы взяли, что он вам заплатит?  
— Ой, какой смешной Паучок! Заплатит, еще как заплатит… Он ведь по уши в этом дерьме, разве ты не знаешь?  
— В каком еще дерьме? — насторожился Питер.  
— Он заплатит любую сумму, он перепишет «Старк Индастриз» на имя, которое мы напишем, когда узнает, что его драгоценному Питеру Паркеру грозит опасность.  
— Да какого черта вы думаете, что это произойдет?! — Питер окончательно разозлился.  
— Паучок, добрый милый Паучок, — Кейси подошла к нему, наклонилась и совсем немного приспустила очки. Он заметил темно-карие внимательные и умные глаза. — Ты тоже не знаешь, да? Ох, как интересно. У меня для тебя хорошие новости, Питер. Твой дорогой «мистер Старк» с ума по тебе сходит уже несколько лет. Будь у нас побольше морали и нравственности да поменьше здравого смысла, мы бы подкинули материалы в суд. Но ты уже большой мальчик, так? Вы сами разберетесь.  
— Сходит с ума? Что ты несешь? — бормотал Питер. — Какого черта?   
— Слушай, Паучок, мне начинает надоедать, что ты держишь меня за дуру, — Кейси поправила очки — и в них отразилось изумленное лицо Питера. — Я хороша в своем деле. История просмотров, закладки — это еще цветочки. Сейчас легко можно проследить траекторию взгляда на видео, если заинтересоваться этим. Я — знаю. Понял? Мы тут не занимаемся фокусам и не гадаем на кофейной гуще. Твоя задача — спасать мир от воришек, а моя — следить, чтобы в мире не было серийных убийц.   
— Вы что, из ФБР?!  
Вместо ответа Кейси громко расхохоталась.  
— Ладно, Паучок, я вижу, что ты не ожидал таких новостей. Что ж, если ты посидишь здесь немного, я сделаю заказ. Будешь пиццу?  
— Буду, — сказал Питер, потому что в животе урчало. Кейси не хотела его убить. Кейси совсем не собиралась вредить ему. Ей нужны были деньги и анонимность, и по стечению обстоятельств она выбрала целью Тони Старка.  
«Ты его слабое место, осел», — зло сказала одна половинка Питера Паркера.  
«Ты его слабое место, понимаешь?» — сказала вторая половинка Питера Паркера с надеждой.  
Он стал ждать, пытаясь отыскать слабое место в Кейси и ее комнате, но все было устроено так, словно весь интерьер делали для ребенка, который может поранить себя. Здесь и там Питер находил защитные устройства, которые только злили его. В конце концов, он решил оставить в комнате ботинок с маячком, которые мистер Старк — по теперь уже возможно известно причине — оставлял повсюду.   
Но обувь не принадлежала Питеру. Его переодели, переобули, и только потом потащили в неизвестном направлении.   
Прошел день, возможно, два дня. Или три. В комнате было то светло, то темно, один раз Кейси разрешила ему лечь, но связала так, что он не мог свободно двигаться. Они поиграли в города Америки, потом Европы, потом Азии. Он пытался понять ее акцент, но он менялся от часа к часу.   
И вот, когда невыносимо стало впустую сопротивляться, Питер дал себе пятнадцать минут по старой памяти на то, чтобы представить мистера Старка.  
Мистера Старка, который сходит с ума по Питеру Паркеру. Представляет его перед сном, во сне, вместо сна. Ищет в клубе человека, похожего хоть немного, и угощает выпивкой — это было бы в его духе.   
Последние часы Питер провел в предвкушении. Кейси объяснила, что произойдет, когда они увидят нужную сумму. Еще один укол, переезд, и он в номере.  
— Не скажешь, где меня искать? — спросила она напоследок.  
— Я не знаю, где тебя искать, — ответил Питер. Ему было плевать на Кейси, хотя он редко позволял себе не думать о преступниках, которые были у него под носом.  
Все мысли были заняты тем, что он сделает, когда увидит мистера Старка. В Штабе, в доме, в квартире, в номере — без разницы. Питер позволил себе думать о вещах, которые раньше были под запретом. Зачем теперь сопротивляться? Если это взаимно, если мистер Старк тоже думает о нем, зачем тогда притворяться?  
Кейси позволила ему лечь, и он приготовился, что его свяжут, но вместо этого она быстро сделала укол и помогла перевернуться, пока препарат окончательно не отключил сознание. Перед тем, как заснуть, Питер увидел, как она снимает маску, и заметил несколько чудовищных шрамов на ее лице. По этим шрамам можно было бы найти ее, но Питер понял, зачем она сняла маску. Палец Кейси коснулся ее губ.  
— Т-с-с, — прокомментировал Питер.  
В номере, где он проснулся, очень долго кружился потолок. Вещество легче было вывести водой, поэтому Питер выпил бутылку на тумбочке, зашел в туалет, убедился, что от него не воняет пленом.   
Одежда с маячками была заботливо уложена на кровати. Мистер Старк хотел знать, где находится Питер. Простая мера предосторожности? Возможно, вот только маячки были везде.   
Раздается стук. Питер с трудом поднимается с кровати, часть его все еще далеко — в фантазиях. Часть — ожила и надеется, что фантазии станут явью.  
Стук повторяется — кто-то с той стороны не хочет ждать.  
Питер открывает дверь, с трудом фокусирует непослушный взгляд, видит некую грудь мужчины, затем поднимает взгляд и вспоминает:  
— Мистер…  
Его губ касается палец. Мистер Старк шагает ближе и замирает совсем близко. Можно слушать его тяжелое дыхание, разглядывать сжавшиеся губы. Питер хочет что-то сказать, но ему трудно дышать, и он не помнит, что именно и как нужно произнести вслух.  
Проходит вечность, наконец Питер оживает и протягивает руку, как в тысяче и одной фантазии, касаясь подбородка, жесткого из-за щетины.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Он не знает, как сказать то, что хочет сказать. Нужно сказать всего два слова: «Я знаю». Но если сделать это вот так запросто, можно все испортить.   
— Вы меня спасли, — говорит Питер вместо «я знаю». Подразумевая это. — Опять. Я приготовил вам подарок. Вы написали, что любите старые модели.  
С запозданием Питер вспоминает, что только собирался, но на самом деле…  
— Хэппи написал.  
Хэппи? Попался, мистер Старк.  
— Я вам купил модель, — говорит Питер, теперь уже наверняка, хотя он уверен вовсе не в покупке, которой не было, а в том, что переписывался с мистером Старком, в том, что он нужен мистеру Старку. — Хотел купить, но они вкололи мне что-то.  
— Ничего страшного. Хорошо, что с тобой все в порядке, — говорит мистер Старк.  
— Спасибо.  
Питер подходит ближе — настолько ближе, что это не должно попасть в интернет.   
— Тебе не за что… — возражает мистер Старк.  
— Спасибо, что ответили на сообщение, — на самом деле, он хочет сказать спасибо за другое. Не мистеру Старку, а Кейси. Но и ему тоже. Вот только как это объяснить?  
Его посещает гениальная идея. Он улыбается мистеру Старку, прежде чем…  
— Питер, здесь не…  
… схватить его за галстук и потянуть к себе — еще ближе. Настолько близко, что пришлось бы замазывать эту сцену в детском фильме.   
— Я все думал, как мне вас называть, — говорит Питер. В голове вспыхивает яркий образ подходящей случаю идеи. — Потом мне попался ваш протокол безопасности.  
— Который из них?  
— Самый сложный, папочка, — Питер играет словами. Он играет словами в игре, где играть словами начал мистер Старк. Протокол называл он, а вовсе не Питер.   
— Аудионяню? — натужный смех.  
— Не надо уходить, — Питер чувствует, что мистер Старк близок к панике. Он тянет за галстук и уходит глубже в комнату.   
— Чего ты…  
— Останься со мной, папочка, — еще одна игра слов.   
— Зачем тебе это? — спрашивает Железный Человек. Сцена точно как в фантазиях Питера. Кадр подходящий — Тони Старк у его постели.  
— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Питер. — Они сказали мне, ты заплатишь сколько угодно. Сказали, можно было бы попросить «Старк Индастриз». Сказали, тебе повезло, что им нужна конкретная сумма. Я спросил их, какого черта они так уверены в себе.  
— Они ответили?  
Питер снимает одежду: сначала брюки, потом водолазку.   
Мистер Старк смотрит на него внимательно — так смотрят порно, когда есть желание. Питер садится подальше — ближе к изголовью кровати.   
— Как насчет сказки на ночь? — спрашивает мистер Старк.  
— Я не хочу спать, — отвечает Питер.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
